


The Female Shield

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Authority - freeform, Female Shield, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: During their match at Payback, The Shield are attacked by Stephanie, Kaitlyn and Eva Marie as the Female Evolution, the girls go for the boys to Evolution's delight until they see AJ Lee, Tamina and Paige charge through the crowd like the Shield and to their boyfriend's theme as well. That sparks a Female Evolution vs Female Shield rivalry until the Wyatt family harass The Shield and then go after their girls...





	The Female Shield

_ **Payback June 1st 2014:** _

 

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were in enough trouble with Evolution and their three-on-three match against them when Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, Kaitlyn and Eva Marie-Orton intervened and began going for the three "what the hell?" Dean cursed, leaping back away from Kaitlyn "we're the same, Dean!" Roman called, delivering a  _Spear_ to Eva, who narrowly avoided it. Seth was having an issue with Stephanie since she was repeatedly preventing him from doing his  _Curb Stomp_ move "now what?" Seth gasped as The Shield regrouped and both genders of Evolution faced The Shield "no clue..." Dean panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

_ **Sierra** _

_**Hotel** _

_**India** _

**_Echo_ **

**_Lima_ **

**_Delta_ **

**_SHIELD_ **

Seth, Dean and Roman looked at each other in confusion, they were already out "OH MY GOD! TAMINA SNUKA! AJ LEE! PAIGE! THE SHIELD'S  _GIRLS_ ARE OUT HERE!" Michael Cole exploded in shock "LOOKS LIKE EVOLUTION'S LADIES ARE IN FOR A NASTY SHOCK!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed in excitement as Tamina, Paige and AJ leapt the barrier like their boyfriends and stood by them in the ring "oh my..." JBL was shocked at what they were wearing. All three girls wore the same  _Kevlar_ as their boyfriends, AJ entwined her hand in Dean's "you okay, baby boy?" She sweetly asked, giving him an innocent/psycho grin "now I am" he kissed the top of her hair gently. Tamina gave a mental check-over of Seth "you hurt? That bitch laid her hands on  _my_ man?" Seth smirked, "Mina, chill" he smiled, Paige just leaned on her boyfriend as they both didn't speak very much, Roman's arm came around her shoulders and pulled her close to him "I'm fine."

AJ picked up a mic from one of the stage hands near the ring "what were you  _bitches_ thinking? Oh, wait, don't tell me. You thought you could mess with  _our men_ during their match with those pathetic excuses you call  _yours_? Please" Kaitlyn scowled "they're  _nothing_ but failures, Lee" Eva smirked "oh, sorry Ms 'I'm-on-Total-Divas' Marie" AJ mocked, Paige smirked. Though she was also on Total Divas, she didn't care. Eva made them look bad constantly in the ring while it took Divas like herself, AJ, Tamina, Natalya and Naomi to keep the division strong "unlike you, Eva,  _we work_ hard to earn our title shots instead of giving the management a  _blowjob_ or sucking up to them" Paige had taken the mic from AJ and said in her British accent which Roman loved. The male Shield were smirking, they  _knew_ what Paige was saying was  _true_. Seth had caught Eva the other day giving  _Triple H_ a blowjob with  _Stephanie_ watching with a smirk.

 

The Shield left after Evolution had caused a DQ and were back in their hotel room with their girls "how'd you get similar things to ours?" Seth asked Tamina "we went to Vince about this, we've been wanting a Female Shield to kick the Total Divas into line, no 'fense Paigie" Paige shrugged "none taken" Tamina continued "so AJ came up with the idea of basing it off you three at the moment and Vince liked it" Dean smirked as his petite girlfriend sat on his lap and leaned back into his Kevlar covered chest "babe,  _loved_ that" he smirked "we  _all_ did, bro" Roman laughed "hey cuz, you seen Jaye in a while?" Tamina shook her head "she's keeping a low profile since Hunter busted her gender last week" Roman sighed "I'll talk to Vince in the morning."

* * *

In the morning, Roman called Vince McMahon about Jaye's issue with Hunter and her gender " _Roman, she's a young woman, I know. But she's_ Rikishi's _daughter as well. I'll let her keep going with the way she was_ " Vince said "thanks Vince, I owe you" 


End file.
